Shattered
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler's been away trying to break his sire bond and now he's finally back. Has he broken the bond and what's going to happen between Caroline and him? This is for episode 3x19 when Tyler comes back on the show. Enjoy


**AN: I own nothing all belongs to show and books and those who write them. Heart Of Darkness episode 19 of season three will be Tyler's Return. This is how I see it going, I hope it's as hot as this if not hotter. Special thanks to rjt040190 for showing me the spoiler and Candice's interview with Zap2it.**

**Shattered**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline sat down under one of the trees on the Lockwood property. She came here to be close to Tyler even if he wasn't physically here. She was actually friends with his mom; they had the same hope that he'd come back free of Klaus' sire bond. Living without him hurt like nothing she'd felt before. She didn't really sleep but maybe all together in last two months five to seven hours. He was going to come back to her she knew it.

She'd left voice mails for him, made sure that he knew her heart was only his. Any role she played to get at Klaus was to free him; she'd never done anything to make that original hybrid think she liked him. The last time he finally got what she meant. Tyler was the only hybrid for her; he'd always be her love no matter what.

She closed her eyes taken in the smell that was around her. She loved this smell because it was always on Tyler, he smelled like nature and the woods. She knew that it wasn't safe to let her guard down, but she wanted to just be free. She'd tried to help Abby, but she ran away in the end not able to deal with being a mom. It hurt because her dad chosen to die instead of turn, she'd wanted to help him so badly.

Caroline stood back up fixing to leave the woods when she caught a scent. She bit down on her lip trying not to loose it because the memories always crept in about now. The right wind gust and she could smell him as if he was here not in her mind.

She couldn't get anything to work right, except for Klaus leaving her alone. He'd finally done that and she thanked her lucky stars. He'd told her that Tyler wasn't here so they weren't together, it was a lie. She was with Tyler, he was her boyfriend, and she was his girlfriend.

Her phone started ringing and she took it out seeing the caller ID. She opened it in a hurry refusing to let it ring a third time. "Hey baby, where you at?" She asked hoping he'd tell her this time. He didn't want to hurt her ever again. Even through all the bad she kept on loving him. He never thought Klaus would compel Jeremy in front of that van. Everybody thought it was Tyler's fault, but it wasn't she knew the truth. It was all on Klaus and his other damn hybrids because Tyler was going to be free.

"I'm safe," Tyler said he didn't want to give much away because he was trying to get her not to notice her surroundings. He wanted to surprise her; it had been almost two months since he'd left town. He had spent every day turning not going a day without doing it four sometimes six times. He'd done it because he needed to come home to her; he had to fix his self. His mind was quiet for once; he hadn't heard Klaus' voice in weeks.

"Are you coming home?" Caroline asked into the phone walking towards the watering hole. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She missed him so badly; her bed was cold without him in it with her. He knew how much she loved him because she told him homecoming night. Even if she had been upset he'd used Vervian she knew why. It was the only way to keep her safe; Klaus would have done something to her to get back at him.

"No," it was simple word, he wasn't coming home. He heard Caroline on the other end of the phone. He heard the sound of her voice crack when she asked why. "Turn around, love," he didn't give her a chance to ask why this time. Tyler moved so he was in her line of sight when she turned around. "I'm already home,"

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline couldn't believe it; she thought she was dreaming at first. Tyler was actually here, he wasn't calling to check in. He was calling because he was home; she took off at her full speed getting to him in no time. He smiled taking her full speed as she jumped into his arms. She hugged him tight as she could glad he wasn't human. She'd probably break something if he was she was hugging him so tightly. Tyler wrapped his arms around her too.

He had missed her so much, the lonely nights only having the pictures on his phone of her, of them. She sent him pictures all the time of her. While he was gone he still talked to her as much as he could. Before he'd left he'd found the new phone with his name on it in his truck. She'd left it for him nobody, but her had the number. It had been hard to stay away, but he'd done it, to be with her.

Caroline couldn't stop the tears from falling, "You did it," she said it, she didn't ask because she knew the promise he'd made her dad. Unless it was broken he would not come home. She pulled away looking into his eyes as he nodded. She kissed him for the first time in what felt like years, but had only been close to two months. The one thing she wished was her dad could know that he'd done it.

Tyler kissed her back putting all the love he had for her into that kiss. Neither one of them needed to breathe any more so the kiss went on. He moved his hands over her back feeling how cool she was. He was always hot even as a hybrid. She was the only one that could make it all okay. Caroline moaned glad to be surrounded by his heat again. They were just right one needing to feel the heat, the other wanting to be cool.

"How long?" she asked pulling away for unneeded air.

"Two weeks, I had to make sure before I came back to you," Tyler said telling that he'd wanted to already be back in her arms. It was hard staying away from Caroline because she was his rock. Just knowing that she would be here waiting for him kept him going. Her voice on the other end of the phone kept his mind on that goal.

Caroline hugged him again before she put her feet back on the ground; she had wanted to be there for him. "Wish I could see, but just want to have you tonight," she didn't know what to do because she wanted to have him right now. She wanted to get him home in her bed too. Then again his bed was just a short run from there; hers was more of a jog.

"I will never hurt you again, Caroline, I'd rather be really dead," he took her hand walking back to his house. He knew his mom was already in bed, was almost three am. "I came back last night, but had to make sure nobody knew," he said walking with her just wanting to be holding her already. He told her that he talked to Damon and found out why she wasn't home.

"Yeah, she just gave up, I didn't know how to stop her," Caroline said looking down because she had tried to at least fix one person. He squeezed her hand before wrapping his arm around her walking up the steps to the house. "It wasn't the vampire part either, it was being a mom," she didn't know how to teach Abby that. She until recently didn't know what a mom was supposed to be like herself.

Tyler knew that Caroline was still hurting from loosing her dad. She'd left him all those messages and he had freaked out. He never wanted her dad to die he'd been helping him, but he'd kept that promise he made. He wouldn't return until he was free of the sire bond and he was. Caroline had told him it wasn't his fault for her dad dying. He'd needed help, asked, and then her dad died. It felt like his fault at first, but she'd told him it wasn't.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

He'd tested it before he came here to Caroline. He had done it over the phone just in case because he couldn't risk it. Klaus told him to find his mom, Klaus' not his. That was three days ago, he hadn't done it, he'd come here. He told Klaus to go screw his self he was done being his puppet that night before he drove back here. He'd been in North Caroline somewhere in the woods with his truck as the place he was sleeping.

It was the best thing he had done in almost a year, which had been coming home to Caroline, even if it had been his mom ending up in the hospital that brought him there. He'd stayed with Caroline and worked out everything between them. She was his rock, his hope, and the safe place when everything seemed to fall apart.

They had been so happy together, holding her in his arms every night. When he woke up in her bed or his beside each other, just kissing her, holding her hand, hugging her had all felt right. It wasn't just about sex; she was the only person he could really talk to. He'd sent her emails using his phone every day. He loved the sound of her voice; it gave him hope and comfort.

Caroline smiled once they got in his bedroom she closed the door. Tyler turned her around so she was against the door. He kissed her moving his hands under her shirt touching as much of her as he could. Sleeping alone was the second hardest part about being away from her. The first was not having her beside him.

She kissed him back moaning as his hands moved up over her back. It felt so good to have him right here. He trailed kisses down to her neck kissing the scar he'd made two months ago on her neck. It was the reminder how close he'd come to loosing her. Caroline moaned feeling his tongue tracing the scar, it reminded her of how close she'd come to loosing Tyler. She knew if she'd died that he'd been lost to Klaus forever if not doing what he'd said he'd done.

She remembered what he'd said before they'd gone to the cellar with her dad. He would have killed his self if she'd died, he couldn't do without her. She knew it was the truth too because he didn't want to be Klaus' puppet. She never wanted to think about that though. She pushed it out of her mind moving both of them over to the bed.

Tyler pulled her shirt over her head kissing her again once her shirt was gone. Caroline moaned grabbing hold his shirt to pull him closer to her. He growled against her lips at her aggressiveness, he always loved when she did that. He moved his hands up her sides before going to her bra unclasping it with one hand. His other hand pulled it away as it came off; his mouth went to her breast kissing them.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

He sucked on her left nipple using his tongue to lick it all making it even harder. She held him to her wishing he could bite down. It was the one thing she would always miss; she had never bitten him either. Sometimes her fangs came out when he was bringing her to an orgasm, but she always bit herself or nothing at all. She cried out as he moved to her other breast sucking on it using his lips to pull at it.

Tyler could smell her and knew she was already wet. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before pushing them down till she could wiggle out of them. Caroline moved her hands to his jeans doing the same he'd done to hers before removing them. She took his boxers down too smiling at his hardened cock. "Later, want you now, been too long," he said knowing what she wanted to do. He picked her up putting her on the bed, pulling her panties down and joining her.

Caroline smiled up at him as she ran her hands over his sides looking up at him. It had been two months since they'd been together. Nobody knew but she'd gone after him homecoming night. When he ran out without letting her finish what she was about to say. She had this whole speech planned out that night. It started with his name, but then he ran, she'd gone after him though. To everybody else they were broken up since homecoming.

They knew the truth though; she'd been trying to help him since that night. He had always regretted everything that Klaus made him do. Nobody saw the pain he felt afterwards, all they saw was the betrayal then. She had forgiven him every time he did something he didn't want to, but had no choice. She loved Tyler too much to throw the relationship they'd built away. She knew what the others thought about him, but refused to be one of them.

It was why she knew when he had been told to bite her; he hadn't done it on purpose. It was the original hybrid's fault, Tyler said no, but that bond was there. It was gone now she had Tyler back, the one she fell in love with helping him turn that first time. "I love you, Tyler," she could actually see the difference in his eyes too.

"I love you too, always," he kissed her before moving inside of her. She moaned into the kiss as he made her feel whole again. It was where Tyler belonged in her mind, nobody could compare to him. She held to him as he stilled inside of her. She was always tight no matter how many times they had sex. It had been too long since he'd been inside of her.

Caroline moved against him silently signaling him to move because she didn't want to stop kissing him to speak. They could go as long as they wanted, but hadn't tested the theory yet. He started moving pulling all the way out then thrusting back in. She whimpered clamping down on him tight enough it would probably kill any normal guy. He pulled out of the kiss taking unneeded breaths of air looking down at her. She was gasping for air arching up with every thrust down.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

She didn't know if she could last much longer, too many nights trying to bring her self to a release, but failing. Nobody would satisfy her except for Tyler, only his cock thrusting inside could give her an orgasm. Her dildo didn't even help because it didn't hold to his size, there was no comparison

"Tyler," she cried out in pleasure trying to get him to move faster. He was going too slow she wanted him to go faster.

She flipped them over pinning his hands down kissing him hard sucking his tongue into her mouth. It was his turn to moan as she lifted herself up then thrusted back down. She did it a few more times before she rolled her hips barely lifting up. She heard more of a strangled moan come from him as she nipped his neck. She used her regular teeth, her fangs staying hidden bluntly biting, but not breaking his skin.

Tyler took hold of her hips, after he pulled free of her grip, thrusting up into her. Caroline opened her eyes looking down at him. He did it again hitting the neck of her womb getting a sound he hadn't heard in a while. It was the warning sign she was on the edge, he flipped her back over on her back. She gripped his head board as he thrusted into her as fast as he could go. The bed slammed against the wall and she was glad his mom wasn't home. She knew that they would get an unwelcomed guest if she was home.

He couldn't hold on any longer cumming inside of her feeling her juices flowing around him. She heard shouting not realizing it was her self at first. Her entire body was shaking, two months of building up and no release to finally have one. She hadn't felt like this since the first time they'd had sex in here. He kissed her lips as he slowed o a stop inside of her. He'd tried countless times to get his self off, but it never had worked. Her cool hand or mouth was the only thing that worked besides being inside of her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him back not wanting him to move. She'd missed his warmth surrounding her. "No leaving, no pulling out, and you be here when I wake up," she said running her hands over his back kissing him after each word.

"Promise baby, not going anywhere anymore," Tyler said giving her the smile that was always for her.

"I want to hear you say it out loud, it felt like you were never coming back," she didn't want to start crying, but she couldn't help it. She felt lost, alone and always afraid for him when he was gone. Not being able to see his face in the morning. It was a secret they were still together before he'd attempted to break the bond. Since that day it was known to their friends they were together again.

He knew what she felt because he felt it too. "I left to break the sire bond," he kissed her nose and lips before he spoke again, "But I didn't break it love, I shattered it, he's got no hold on me," he said. He let her know what he'd done to make sure it was gone. "I think when he saw me and I didn't have his mom he knew," Caroline smiled nodding and unlike all the ones before it after he'd been turned into a hybrid it met her eyes.

"No more leaving me okay, cause you left last year at this time, and then again this year," she didn't think she could take it if he left her again.

"Not going to leave you, we're going to live forever, together," he said with a smile kissing her again glad to be home moving his hands over her side, up to her breast.

She grinned glad to have him home knowing that even though by the time they were supposed to be fifty, they'd look the same as they did now. She didn't want to say goodbye to this town, but as long as she had Tyler she could. He hadn't just broken the bond Klaus had over him; he'd shattered it into millions of pieces.

He rolled so they were still together, but on his back with her on top now. He rubbed her back knowing she was tired. He knew she didn't sleep much if any while he was gone, he promised her he'd be there when she woke up. It was his turn to watch over her because she always had done it for him. He'd gotten sleep not that he'd wanted to, but breaking his bones over and over had worn him out. He'd slept for twelve hours straight one night after a day of turning.

Caroline was already asleep snuggled up with him, the only guy she knew that would snuggle. She had changed him, but most of it was just hidden underneath the tough guy act. He was glad to have Caroline in his life. He didn't know if he could have done this without her.

Turning over and over every day had hurt, for the first two weeks he'd been sick. He hadn't kept much if any food down and drinking blood was hard too. He didn't know how he kept the blood and Jack Daniels down, the Jack helped with the pain.

"Soon as we graduate I'm marrying you," he said looking at the ring on her left hand. He had given it to her along with the bracelet on her birthday. None of their friends knew he'd proposed, hell Elena, Bonnie and Matt had tried to keep him away on her birthday. He fell asleep thankful to be home and with her.

He had other bridges to patch up, but Caroline was the one that he needed forgiveness from. She always gave it even before he said he was breaking the bond. She had always been by his side and instead of yelling at him, she'd held him when Klaus had made him do something. He'd taken her home that night he'd bitten her. Her mom had been furious at him at first, but he made it right again.

He'd gone through the hell of turning daily so he could be with her, so he could love her again and not endanger her. The wolf was even quiet and asleep in his mind tired of all the turning and shifting back. They were one in the same now since he could shift at will without any pain. It happened in less than five minutes. He'd show Caroline later because he knew she wanted to see that side too.

**THE END**

**AN: I can't wait for his return I just hope it only this Thursday and then the following First week of April. He's been gone way too long this season, more than last. **


End file.
